Yugioh goes to Hogwarts
by Paiwei
Summary: The Yugi-oh gang mysteriously gets accepted in the wonderful school of magic--Hogwarts! what troubles will they get into? which houses will they be destined to? will Hogwarts be standing at the end of the school year? hehe...find out


Paiwei: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Bakura: what's her problem?  
  
Raven: -_-; probably cause she finished the fic...  
  
Paiwei: Finally! After endless nights on espresso and Tylenol, of writer's block and major migraines, I, Paiwei0, have finished--tantararan!—Yugi-oh goes to Hogwarts chapter-1!!!Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! (((@___________________________@)))  
  
Bakura: Oh joy...  
  
Paiwei: Behold, puny mortals! Behold the power of--SPATULA!!! *starts pointing a spatula at the readers*  
  
Yami: errr..now that's just plain weird... Bakura: and disturbing...  
  
Paiwei: be quiet you freaks of--erm...hairstyles!!!  
  
Yami: It's not my fault!!! Your mean!!! WAAAAAHHH!!! Yugi, Paiwei's being mean to me!!! *runs to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: there there, Yami, I'm as offended as you are...*shoots Paiwei a death glare* MEANIE!!!  
  
Paiwei: Mwahahahaha!!! And I'm proud of it!!!  
  
Yami: your evil...sniff...  
  
Paiwei: anyhoo, here is raven_09, whom I entrusted to find a new disclaimer!!  
  
Raven: raven here! Got a new disclaimer and I guarantee 100% that he WILL behave  
  
Paiwei:*in background* dance my pretty...dance...*waves the spatula around*  
  
Raven: erm...so on with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I am the mighty disclaimer man!!! Bow down to my ultimate greatness!!! Bwahahaha!!! This idiot Paiwei does not own Yugi-Oh nor Harry Potter and this fic is just a flaming ball of fickle-matter straight from a dog's ass!!! And you people who are reading this are just a bunch of life wasting idiots who have nothing in store for their pathetic lives!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha--er what are you doing? You dare challenge the powerful disclaimer man?!?!  
  
Raven: Oh no we don't plan to challenge you, we plan to kill you... *gets a gun* what you think Pai?  
  
Paiwei: I think his blood is screaming to be let out...*gets a knife* readers?  
  
Readers: *gets weapon of choice* YEAH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: you dare provoke me?! The great—  
  
Paiwei: ATTACK!!! SPATULA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! @#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%  
  
Chapter 1- The letters...  
  
At Yugi's house~~  
  
Yami: It is SO hot!!! *fanning himself* not even Egypt has this much heat. Yugi, come inside! Its been 3 hours already! The ice cream man won't come...never liked him with that smile of his anyway *shrugs*  
  
Yugi: *dehydrated* I-ice cre-am man...I-ice cre-am man...  
  
Yami: Uh Yugi, you alright? *walks to Yugi* Yugi—  
  
Yugi: ***K YOU ***KING ICE CREAM MAN!!! YOU WON'T EVEN ***K SOME ***KING ICE Creeaamm-- *passes out*  
  
Yami: *sigh* your such a problem...  
  
HOOT!! HOOT!!  
  
Yami: huh? What was that?  
  
At Ryou's house~~  
  
Ryou: Hot...Hot...Hot...  
  
Bakura: Oh stop complaining!  
  
Ryou: I wouldn't be complaining if you hadn't sent the air conditioner to the shadow realm!  
  
Bakura: It was asking for it!  
  
Ryou: how could an inanimate, lifeless object ask to be sent to oblivion?!  
  
Bakura: It was freezing me!!  
  
Ryou: better than dying of heat!!!  
  
Bakura: get used to it!!  
  
Ryou: I can't! unlike you, I didn't spend half of my pathetic life in ancient Egypt looting peoples goods!  
  
Bakura: Pfft! Your right about pathetic...  
  
Ryou: What did you say?!?!  
  
Bakura: Nothing...just talking to myself...  
  
Ryou: Your crazy...  
  
Bakura: Its better than being sane...  
  
Ryou: No its no—  
  
HOOT!! HOOT!!  
  
Ryou: What now?  
  
At Kaiba's Hou--er...Mansion~~  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! Big brother!  
  
Kaiba: What is it Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Let's go get some ice cream!  
  
Kaiba: There's some ice cream in the freezer, Mokuba  
  
Mokuba: Aww, come on!  
  
Kaiba: but Mokuba, It's a desert out there!  
  
Mokuba: That's why we're going to get ice cream!  
  
Kaiba: But we already have ice--no, not the-  
  
Mokuba:*the ever famous PUPPYDOG POUT!!!*  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
HOOT!! HOOT!!  
  
Mokuba: What was that?!?!  
  
Kaiba: I'm gonna kiss whoever that was...  
  
At the mall~~  
  
Joey: me hungry...  
  
Tristan: Is that all you ever think about?  
  
Joey: me hungry...  
  
Tristan: -___-; that answers my question...  
  
Tea: FRIENDS!!! ^___^  
  
Tristan: Oh no! Tea!  
  
Joey: GRRRRRRRR...BOW WOW!!!  
  
Tristan:-___________-;;;  
  
Tea: what you guys doing? ^___^  
  
Tristan: what's it to you?  
  
Tea: Oh, Tristan, don't be like that, We're friends! ^___^  
  
Tristan: yeah right...  
  
Joey: me hungry...feed me!!!  
  
Tristan: *sigh*  
  
Duke: I hear the dog yelping  
  
Tristan: Duke Devlin!  
  
Joey: GRRRR...what are you doing here?  
  
Duke: Hey it's a mall, right?  
  
Tea: A new friend!  
  
Duke: what she doing here?!?!  
  
Tristan: it's a mall, right?  
  
Duke: so you finally stood up for the freak  
  
Tristan: I did not—  
  
HOOT!! HOOT!!  
  
Joey: what are those?  
  
At Malik's house~~  
  
Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rishid: Malik-sama! Come back!!!  
  
Malik: NO WAY AM I GOING TO SOME MADHOUSE WITH THAT GOODY GOODY PHARAOH!!  
  
Isis: That MADHOUSE happens to be the new place I'll be working for, little brother  
  
Malik: Then why don't YOU just go there on your own?  
  
Isis: because I want to keep an eye on you and maybe they'll teach you a thing or two of something useful  
  
Malik: yeah right, like being taught to makes things float and get bunny rabbits outta hats is useful...//did I just say bunny rabbits?! O_o //  
  
Isis: there are more things to learn that maybe can help you in doing good...how about your goal in life?  
  
Malik: goal in life?  
  
Isis: yes your goal in life, the one you kept ramping about in Egypt  
  
Malik: Oh that!! ^___^  
  
Isis: Yes, THAT. The things they teach there can help you in that goal of yours //he will finally get to plant grass and trees in Egypt! Oh Malik, I'm rooting for you//  
  
Malik: Yay! I can finally fulfill my dream!! //I will finally get to rule the world and kill that pathetic excuse of a pharaoh!//  
  
At Ryou's House~~  
  
Ryou: why did you do that?...  
  
Bakura: hehehe...couldn't resist...hehe...  
  
*in shadow realm*  
  
Nestor the Owl: HOOT, HOOT?  
  
*back at Ryou's*  
  
Ryou: *sigh* Oh well, at least I could get the letter of it before the poor thing disappeared...you should really try to stop sending things to the shadow realm...  
  
Bakura: whatever...what did it want anyway?  
  
Ryou: to deliver this letter...and maybe live longer...  
  
Bakura: It wasn't my fault!!  
  
Ryou: Oh but it was! and this time the owl did nothing to you  
  
Bakura: grrr...stupid psychotic personality...WHAT AM I SAYING?!?! Good psychotic personality...hehe...*pets himself*  
  
Ryou:-_______-;;; accursed life  
  
Bakura: whats it say? *grabs letter and reads it* What kinda m***** f***** crap is this?!?!?  
  
Ryou: how many times did I tell you to stop swearing you j*** a**!!!!  
  
Bakura:-___-;; erm...^o^ a hundred and fifty-seven times!!  
  
Ryou: you actually remembered...  
  
Bakura: Uh-huh!!  
  
Ryou: ...-___-;; lemme see...*proceeds in reading the letter* O____O  
  
Bakura: What kinda as*hole would be stupid enough to believe that crap?!?! Maybe the pharaoh's hikari, though—  
  
Ryou: O________O  
  
________  
  
O________O  
  
^________^  
  
Bakura: ((O_o)) you're not serious...  
  
Ryou: pack you're bags Bakura coz we are going to London!!!^___^  
  
Bakura: yeah right...  
  
Ryou: I pity the pathetic Yami who provokes his Hikari... *__*  
  
Bakura: ^^;; ehehehe...when are we off??  
  
At Kaiba's Mansion //yay! I got it!!^___^//~~  
  
Mokuba: ^_____^  
  
Kaiba: pls stop looking at me like that Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: ^_________^  
  
Kaiba: -______-;; errr............pls...............  
  
Mokuba: ^______________^  
  
Kaiba: It wasn't intentional!!!  
  
Mokuba: but you still did it!! Gosh Seto, I never knew you loved birds so much to do THAT!!! ^______________^  
  
Kaiba: but I didn't do that on purpose!! O___O  
  
Larry the owl: *blushing* Hoot, hoot...  
  
Kaiba: ((O______o)) twisted bird...  
  
Mokuba: *singing* Seto kissed the bird!!! Seto kissed the bird!!!  
  
Kaiba: MOKUBA!!! STOP THAT!!!  
  
Mokuba: Seto and birdy sittin in a tree, K-I—  
  
Kaiba: M-O-K-U-B-A!!!!  
  
Mokuba: hehe...okay, okay...what's that anyhoo? *points at the letter*  
  
Kaiba: It's the letter the bird delivered...  
  
Mokuba: whattsit say?  
  
Kaiba: *reads letter* . . . what a waste of good paper. . .  
  
Mokuba: can I see, seto? *gets letter and reads it* Hey Seto!!  
  
Kaiba: What—Oh no, Oh no no no!!!! Mokuba no!!!  
  
At the mall~~  
  
Joey: food!?! ^______^  
  
Tristan: I said not now joey!!  
  
Joey: but joey hungry!!  
  
Duke: we'll get food later dog, and don't you look at those owls like that!!  
  
Tea: New friends!!!  
  
Owls: *shudder* hoot,hoot...  
  
Duke: hey don't worry, I won't blame you if little-miss-friendship freaks you out...  
  
Tea: Oh Duke... I know who needs a big friendship hug!!!  
  
Duke: *hides behind Tristan* help me man!! Tell her to lay off!! She's one of yours right?!?!  
  
Tristan: save yourself ya big baby!!  
  
Duke: you're no help at all...  
  
Big Brother!!!  
  
Joey & Tristan: That's...Serenity!!!!  
  
Serenity: Big brother...huff...you...puff...forgot...  
  
Tristan: //serenity's all sweaty and tired...hehehe//  
  
Joey: don't you look at my sister like that!!! *kicks Tristan*  
  
Tristan: OWWW!! What you do that for you ba-- *remembers Serenity was there* --d man...//that was close//  
  
Serenity: big brother you didn't have to kick him...  
  
Joey: I had to and I already did! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tristan: //Bastard...// : (  
  
Joey: What you doing here anyway Serenity?  
  
Serenity: oh yeah, you forgot to eat before you left so I thought you might be hungry *hands a paper bag to joey*  
  
Joey: huh? What—All right SANDWITCHES!!! What a caring sister you are!!! *hugs Serenity*  
  
Tristan: Their just siblings...Their just siblings...  
  
Joey: Your damn right we're siblings!! *kicks Tristan again*  
  
Duke: Uhh...sorry to interrupt the special family feel...but here *hands joey and tristan their letters*  
  
Tristan: I totally forgot them... thanks...  
  
Joey: Not interested...  
  
Duke: coz it's not food?...  
  
Joey: you shut up  
  
Serenity: I'll look at it Joey...  
  
Thy all read the letters...  
  
Duke: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Tristan: hehe...don't laugh fool...haha...you're making a scene...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Serenity: I think it's marvelous!  
  
Duke & Tristan: you do?  
  
Duke: maybe her operation wasn't successful after all...hehe *KAPOW!*  
  
Duke: Owwwiess...  
  
Joey & Tristan: Say that again and you're done for...  
  
Serenity: Joey you should go  
  
Joey: If it makes Serenity happy I will!  
  
Tristan: Me too!  
  
Tea: Me three!  
  
Tristan: and you too mr. Dicey...  
  
Duke: You bunch of—  
  
At Yugi's house~~  
  
Yugi: What is it? *pointing at the letter*  
  
Yami: dunno...an owl brought it here...  
  
Yugi: well, it's addressed to us so lets read it already  
  
Yami: OK hmmm...  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Mutou,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Yami: What kinda sick joke is this?!? Yugi can you beli—  
  
Yugi: a school of magic my dreams have come true!! I knew that if I stayed a good boy—  
  
Yami: I'm happy for you Yugi, good luck getting there...  
  
Yugi:*evil smirk*(Pai:Yugi evil smirking?!) and of course YOU are going, too  
  
Yami: huh why? There's only one letter and I'm not even a Mutou...I think...  
  
Yugi: Well you've been living here, feeding off our resources and you kinda act like my big brother so you're considered! ^______^  
  
Yami: but I don't wanna go to some made up school of—  
  
Yugi: you do and you will!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi, has it occurred to you that this may be some practical joke made by either that tomb robber or the psychopath who both, may I remind you, want to kill us!!!  
  
Yugi: no ^o^!!  
  
Yami: -___-;;...anyway, I ain't going!!  
  
Yugi: come on Yami! Pls!!  
  
Yami: no  
  
Yugi: pretty pls with duel monsters on top!!!  
  
Yami: no  
  
Yugi: oh well, I tried the easy way...  
  
Yami: the easy way?—Yugi what's that baseball bat for?  
  
Yugi: Oh you'll see...EL KABONG!!  
  
*KABONG!!!*  
  
Yugi: I've always wanted to say that! ^______^  
  
Yami: @___@ look at all the pertty kuribohs...*passes out*  
  
Yugi: now that that's done...hmmm...*reads letter again*...await your owl? Since this letter came by owl, maybe they want us to reply by owl!!^___^ Ok!!(Pai:smart idea for a sucker) *writes a letter of acceptance and ties it to the owl* there ya go birdie, all set!!! I'm so excited!!! Now where is that equiptment list?...  
  
Grandpa: what ya doin Yugi? Why's Yami knocked out?  
  
Yugi: Oh don't worry about Yami, Grandpa, where's Diagon Alley?  
  
Grandpa: What? Lemme see that, Yugi...It's in London...  
  
Yugi: LONDON?!?!  
  
Grandpa: Says right here...  
  
Yugi: T__T noooo...  
  
Grandpa: don't you have that rich Kaiba friend of yours?  
  
Yugi: Kaiba scares me...*shiver* but Mokuba doesn't! ^___^ We'll get to go after all Yami!!  
  
Yami: Kuriboh...Kuriboh... @____@  
  
Grandpa: So you off to London,eh...  
  
@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@  
  
Paiwei: evil border lines...gotta update computer one day...  
  
Raven: maybe I should learn the puppy dog features from Mokuba...  
  
Paiwei: Rave, it only works for cute people...  
  
Raven: and what does THAT supposed to mean?!?!  
  
Paiwei: nothing...I hope Yami'll recover in time for the next fic...  
  
Yami: Kuriboh...where arth thou my little kuriboh?...@_____@  
  
Raven:-___-;; you might have hit him too hard...  
  
Yugi: sorry : P  
  
Paiwei: I'm still thinking whether Joey and the others might hitch a ride with Kaiba or Duke has his own resources...  
  
Raven: Duke...resources...  
  
Paiwei: I'm not askin you! Readers pls R&R and give me suggestions pls!!! ^____^ 


End file.
